Just Smile For Me
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: Natsuko Hiyama is a new girl at an academy. There she meets Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, and Mikuo. She never knew that high school could get so complicated. Drama is such an understatement. Len x OC Luka x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

I'm back!  
This time I'm writing about Vocaloids 3  
Let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

x.x.x.x.

"Kiyo-nii-san! I'm leaving now!"

"Okay. Have fun at your first day of school Natsuko!"

Natsuko Hiyama was just a normal fifteen year old girl, besides the fact that she was living with her brother. Her parents were not exactly the greatest… They had a tendency to forget about her, so her older brother Kiyoteru decided to take her. Natsuko has medium length, layered light black hair (almost gray) hair, with side bangs that part to her left. She was about 5'4 and had black eyes. When she looked into the mirror, all she saw was a boring girl.

Kiyoteru is twenty one years old, and is currently majoring in English. He is very good looking with his brown hair and brown eyes. Girls were always swooning over him, but he didn't enjoy attention. She was very grateful for him, especially when she had to write papers! Just recently, they moved to an upscale condo in the city. So today would be her first day at a new school, she was nervous yet excited.

'_I wonder if I will make any friends today…_' Natsuko thought while walking to school, though her day dreaming caused her to walk into someone.

"Ahhh! I am so sorry!" Natsuko apologized for knocking the man down, but he turned to look at her. She looked up and saw his cool blue eyes, as well as his blue hair.

'_What in the world….? Is that blue hair?_'

"It's okay. It happens to all of us," He smiled at her, and extended his hand. She just stared at him funny.

"We're classmates!" He exclaimed, freaking her out a little bit.

"Ano…How do you know?" She asked.

He pointed to his school uniform, which were black dress pants, red polo shirt, a black tie, and a black suit jacket. Then he pointed at her uniform, which consisted of the same things, but instead of pants, girls had skirts.

"We have the same colors on! So let's walk to school together? Yeah?"

"I don't even know your name yet…" She told him.

"OH RIGHT! Hahah, my apologies. My name is Kaito Shion, how about yours?"

"My name is Natsuko Hiyama, and I am new here. Though I believe we are late." She said looking down at her watch.

"…CRAP! C'MON, LET'D GO!" Kaito grabbed her wrist and quickly ran in the direction of their school.

x.x.x.x.

Luckily, they managed to get to school on time. Because of their little mishap in the morning, Kaito said she can eat lunch with him and her friends. She entered her new English class and spoke to her teacher.

"Hello, my name is Natsuko Hiyama and I am a new student." She gave a slight smile at her teacher, whose name was Yuya Tegoshi.

"It is nice to meet you Natsu-chan!" He grinned and Natsuko was beginning to wonder if he was gay.

"Likewise, sensei. "

"Oh, don't be so formal. You can call me Yuya-nii-san!" He grinned, again. This time, Natsuko was freaked out.

"Yuya-nii-san! Stop scaring the new girl!" A voice called from the back of the room. Natsuko turned to see her savior and saw a girl with short blond hair, with a white bow at the top.

"Rin-chan, you ruin my fun!" He pouted, but none the less, left her alone.

"You! Come sit with me!" Rin called her with a smile on her face, which Natsuko gladly returned. She carefully walked to the back of the class, avoiding all the glances and smiles she was getting. Once she reached the back, she sat next to Rin.

"Hello there! My name is Rin Kagamine, and Kaito told me about you!" She smiled, again.

'_How can she smile so much? She reminds me of the sun…always bright._' Natsuko thought.

"Hello, my name is Natsuko Hiyama and it's nice to meet you." Natsuko smiled back.

"Well, first period is usually just talking. Yuya-nii-san isn't very good with teaching, so we can do whatever we want. So, tell me about yourself!" Rin happily exclaimed.

"Uhh, well I'm fifteen. I live with my older brother and we just moved here. I like to sing, draw, play my flute and violin. Oh, and my birthday is on July 8." Natsuko explained.

"I'm fifteen too! I live with my twin brother Len and our cousin Meiko. I like to sing and play the drums. My birthday is on December 27! I'm the younger twin." Rin smiled.

"You have a twin? Do you two look alike?" Natsuko asked stupidly.

"Silly! Of course we do! We wouldn't be twins if we didn't!" Rin laughed.

Natsuko laughed with her and then took out her schedule. "Is that your schedule?" She heard Rin say.

"Yeah, I'm scared because I might get lost." Natsuko frowned.

"Can I see it?" Rin asked.

Natsuko showed her the schedule, which said…

**Natsuko Hiyama  
ID: 5186216  
Locker: 8564  
Color: RED  
Guardian: Kiyoteru Hiyama**

1 – Yuya Tegoshi – English  
2 - Michiko Baisotei – Gym  
3 - Atsutane Mitsubishi - Science  
4 – Hikari Kana – Math  
5 – Lunch  
6 - Arata Kaminaga – Art  
7 - Kyushichi Fuchida – Music

"NO WAY! You have the same classes as Len except for this one! Your locker is even next to his!" Rin exclaimed.

"Do you think he can show me around…?" Natsuko asked quietly.

"Oh sure! He usually waits for me after this class, so then you can meet him!" Rin said.

"When does this class end anyway?"

"Now."

**RIIIIIING!**

'_Damn._'

Rin grabbed her hand, and then literally dragged her out of the class.

"Can we go to my locker?" Natsuko asked.

"Sure thing, Len might be at his too." Rin said looking for her brother.

"What's Len like?" Natsuko asked.

"Well, he's serious, sort of like you! And he does not like dress up, at all." Rin frowned.

"…You've tried dressing him up?" Natsuko said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! Every time I try he ends up hurting me!" Rin pouted, thinking about all the cute outfits Len could be in.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't try to dress me up." A male voice said behind them.

Natsuko turned around, and immediately blushed when she saw the boy's face. He had unruly blond hair that was in a small ponytail which looked very attractive. His blue eyes looked…so amazing to her. She could see the warmth in his eyes; she could tell that he was a kind person. He was wearing the same uniform as Kaito, except he wasn't wearing a jacket and instead of a short sleeved, he was wearing a red dress shirt. That just looks…._sexy_.

"H-hello." Natsuko stuttered, which caught Rin's attention.

'_BINGO! I have finally found a good match!_' Rin smiled.

"Len, this is Natsuko Hiyama. She's new here and was in my English class. Ironically, the rest of her classes are with you. So can you show her around please?" Rin politely asked her brother.

Len raised an eyebrow at his sister's polite request. She had something up her sleeve…but he decided to ignore it.

"Hey there Natsuko, my name's Len Kagamine and I guess I shall be your guide today!" Len smiled and bowed to her as if she was a princess, of course, she blushed. He grinned at her response, grabbed her wrist and started walking to gym.

"BYE! TAKE CARE OF HER!" Rin yelled at Len.

x.x.x.x.

"So you're stuck with my sister? I'm sorry about that." Len said, laughing at his own joke whiling they were walking.

"Yeah, I think she's nice. She's always happy." Natsuko said, thinking about the other twin's happiness.

"I've always wondered about that…We may be twins, but we don't know everything about each other." Len said with a sad smile.

They continued to walk to gym in silence, but there was an occasional 'Hey Len!'. Natsuko supposed he was popular; he does have the looks to be popular. Then they finally arrived at the gym, where people were sitting on the bleachers.

"LEN! NATSUKO! OVER HERE!" a voice called. Natsuko looked up and saw Kaito waving like a mad man.

"You know Kaito?" Len asked while walking over to Kaito.

"Yeah, I ran into him this morning." Natsuko replied, smiling because she gets to see Kaito again.

"You aren't as graceful as you look, huh?" Len smirked, which made Natsuko stop walking.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Before he could reply, Kaito ran in between them and said, "WE'RE IN THE SAME GYM CLASS!"

"No, really?" Len replied sarcastically.

"Yes, really!" Kaito explained.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Luka are together." Len sighed.

"Luka?" Natsuko asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Luka Megurine's my girlfriend as of 2 years!" Kaito said, no wait, squealed.

"I haven't met her yet." Natsuko replied.

"You'll meet her at lunch!"

"Students! Get changed!" Their teacher yelled.

"The girl's locker room is over there." Kaito pointed to a red door.

"Thanks Kaito." Natsuko quickly ran over there. She was assigned a locker, had her gym clothes, and quickly changed. Their gym uniform was black shorts that had a red flame in the front, right, side and a red t-shirt. Natsuko quickly tied her hair up with a black ribbon and then walked out of the locker room. As soon as she walked out, she saw Len and Kaito in the middle of a conversation. Not wanting to be rude, she walked past them and headed towards her teacher, Michiko Baisotei.

"Hello, my name is Natsuko Hiyama. I am a new student here." She bowed to show her respect.

"Natsuko, you don't have to be so formal if we know each other already." Michiko said.

"I know you?" Natsuko raised her head to face her teacher.

"Well yeah, I'm friends with your brother!" Michiko smiled.

"…I really don't remember you."

"The last time I saw you was when you were 7, so that's probably why. How's your brother?"

"He's good. He's going to the university downtown." Natsuko replied.

"That's good. Now, I'm going to introduce you to the class. Don't be nervous!" Michiko smiled.

Natsuko smiled nervously and faced the gym class. "Class! This is Natsuko Hiyama, be nice to her."

"HI NATSUKO!" Kaito's voice yelled from the back.

"Shion, run two laps. Everyone else, volleyball." Michiko said.

Natsuko laughed as Kaito sighed and started to run his laps. She walked over to Len, who was also laughing at Kaito.

"Is this how gym usually is?" She asked Len, who had a volleyball.

"Yeah, Michiko is really laid back. You'll be okay as long as you dress and don't start fights." Len replied, bumping the volleyball over to her. She bumped it back, using perfect form. Len noticed that, and said "Have you ever played volleyball? Like on a team?"

She smiled, but said "Nope, I'm not very good at sports. I'd rather sing and play my violin."

"You sing too?" Len said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, it's one of the only things that can relax me." She replied.

"So far, all of my close friends sing and that's counting you too!" Len said.

"I met you less than an hour ago, and I'm already a close friend? I feel touched." Natsuko laughed.

Len only smiled and the two continued to bump the ball.

x.x.x.x.

Natsuko had never been hungrier in her life. She was walking with Len to where he and his friends sit for lunch. Apparently, they had their own special place at the rooftop. She guessed that they were all popular then.

"Are we there yet?" She said impatiently.

"Almost princess." Len replied, which made her growl. They were becoming good friends, even though they had only known each other for a few hours.

"Stop calling me that."

"But why princess?" Len smirked, knowing this was getting on her nerves.

"Because if you don't, I will kick you." She said seriously.

"…Fine." Len stuck his tongue out.

Natsuko laughed and continued to follow Len until they had reached stairs. They went up those stairs and reached a door that said "VOCALOIDS ONLY!" It looked liked Rin's handwriting. Len opened the door and Natsuko saw four people sitting in a circle. The only ones she recognized were Kaito and Rin. One of the two strangers had long pink hair and was holding Kaito's hand, so that was probably Luka. The other was a boy with teal-ish hair. He and Rin were talking excitedly about something. They all had their respective uniforms on.

"Natsuko's here!" Rin exclaimed when she saw Len and Natsuko.

"Natsuko?" Luka and the other boy asked.

"Natsuko is my new friend!" Rin exclaimed.

"I met her first." Kaito said to Rin.

"So?" Rin stuck her tongue out.

'_The twins really like to do that…_' Natsuko thought with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Natsuko Hiyama. It's nice to meet you!" She bowed to Luka and the boy.

"Hello, I'm Luka Megurine. I hope Rin didn't scare you too much." Luka smiled.

"Yo, the name's Mikuo! That rhymes with duo!" Mikuo laughed. She laughed with him.

"Natsuko, did you bring food today?" Rin asked.

"I think my brother made me some." Natsuko brought out her bag and rummaged around to find her lunch. She pulled out her lunch sack and examined the food her brother gave her. There were three different types of sushi, tempura, and even rice! Inside was a little note that said, '_Happy first day of school! Make sure you eat everything! :3 - Kiyoteru_' .

"Wow, your brother made all this?!" Luka exclaimed.

"…He really thinks I'm going to eat everything…" Natsuko sighed but ate.

"So Natsuko, why did you move here?" Mikuo asked.

"My brother is going to college in the city. He always had to travel far, so this summer we decided to move." Natsuko answered swiftly.

"Do you do anything in your spare time?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I like to sing, draw, and play the flute and violin." She smiled.

"You sing?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Yes, and so does my brother! He works at a studio, so we go there sometimes just to record songs." Natsuko said.

"We all sing too! I think that's ironic." Kaito replied.

They continued to chitchat, though Natsuko noticed Len wasn't talking as much. Just earlier, they were having such a nice conversation. She wondered if something happened when she wasn't paying attention. She continued to day dream and didn't notice Len trying to get her attention. So Len…being Len, decided to pinch her cheek.

"OW!" Natsuko exclaimed when she was pinched.

"Gosh, you really like to space out, don't you?" He grinned.

"I was just thinking about stuff…" Natsuko looked up to the sky and saw no clouds.

'_It's so pretty._' She thought.

"Thinking time is over. Let's go to art." Len said pulling her up.

"Okay."

They gathered their things and walked down the stairs. Neither of them noticed that they were the last ones to leave.

x.x.x.x.

"I'm home!" Natsuko yelled throughout the condo.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She heard Kiyoteru say.

"Hi Kiyo-nii-san." She sat down next to him, examining what he was doing.

"Hi Natsuko." He replied, still paying attention to his work.

"Can I cook dinner today?" Natsuko asked.

"Sure, what are you going to make?"

"………………………Steak." That caught Kiyoteru's attention. He LOVES steak.

"Do you need anything for it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can go run to the market." Natsuko said.

"Okay, need any money?"

"Duh."

x.x.x.x.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
Natsuko is so cute. She is reflecting my personality :3  
Pictures of her are on my deviantART account, check it out?  
She will have a song released soon. It will be on my youtube account!  
www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com / kawaiixnatsuko  
place in the dots, and remove the spaces!

Sooooo, did you like it?  
I hope you did!

REVIEW!

peace out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Random Fact: I am one of the few people who do not like Miku.  
SHABANG.  
*cough*  
that was random.  
anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own Natsuko Hiyama. THAT'S ALL!

x.x.x.x.

Natsuko was standing at the top of the school, where she had eaten lunch the day before. She was alone, so she took this opportunity to sing a famous song called, "Last Night, Good Night". She inhaled, held her arms in front of her, and began to sing…

_Suya-suya yume wo miteru__  
__Kimi no yoko-gao__  
__Kizuka-zu koboreta namida__  
__Hohowo tsutau___

_SE-TSU-NA no toki-meki wo__  
__Kono mune ni kakushi-teta no___

_Last Night, Good Night__  
__Last Night, Good Night__  
__Kono yoru kimi no te__  
__Nigitte nemuru yo__  
__O-YA-SU-MI___

_Suteki na asa wo mou-ichido__  
__Kimi to sugose-tara__  
__Chiisana sonna kibou sae__  
__Omou dakeno KISEKI___

_Nanimo tsutae-nai mama__  
__SA-YO-NA-RA wa ienai yo___

_Last Night, Good Night__  
__Last Night, Good Night__  
__Kono koe karete mo__  
__Kienai Melody___

_Last Night, Good Night__  
__Last Night, Good Night__  
__Itsuka wa mukaeru__  
__Saigo wo omou yo__  
__Yozora ni negau no__  
__Tokiwa no egao wo___

_O-YA-SU-MI._

She inhaled, that was one of her favorite songs. It was difficult to learn at first, but then she got the hang of it.

"You have a really pretty voice."

Natsuko quickly turned around to face Luka, who was smiling down to her.

"Y-you heard me?" Natsuko blushed.

"Yes, and you have a powerful voice. I was walking past these stairs and heard you." Luka replied.

"Thank you!" Natsuko bowed, she was clearly embarrassed.

"On Friday, the gang is having a get together at Kaito's house. Why don't you come along?" Luka asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm sure the twins can pick you up. We're just going to watch movies, sing karaoke, and eat Kaito's ice cream." Luka grinned.

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask my brother tonight!" Natsuko smiled, she no longer felt intimidated by Luka.

"But I'm going to warn you, Kaito's siblings…are a little crazy." Luka said.

"…Crazy?" Natsuko gulped.

"The first time I went over there when I was going out with Kaito…His sister jumped me and started accusing me of taking him away. I still have a scar…" Luka sighed.

"How many siblings does he have?"

"4. It may not seem like a lot, but trust me, it is."

"…As long as I make it out alive, I'm okay."

The two girls started laughing and continued to talk about random things.

x.x.x.x.

"Hurry up Natsuko! We're going to be late!" Len said to the girl who was gathering her things for music.

"We wouldn't be having this trouble if you didn't knock my stuff out of my hands!" Natsuko glared at the blond.

"That was an accident!"

"LIAR!"

"Hurry up! We have one minute to get at the other side of this hallway!" Len grabbed her wrist and ran all the way to music.

They made is just in time and went to their seats…which were right next to each other.

"Today class, we will be singing. You will be singing in pairs, but I get to choose them. You get to choose the song. Presentations are in two days."

Natsuko sighed, she hated partner work. She was smart enough to work by herself.

"Hiyama with Kagamine!"

'_That did not surprise me at all_.' She thought and then turned to face her partner.

"What song?" She said boringly.

"Koi wa Sensou?" Len asked.

Natsuko grinned, that was one of her favorite songs to perform.

"I love that song, so yeah!" She was already excited.

"Do you know all the words?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Let's practice now!" Len grinned.

"…But how? We don't have the song."

"You haven't looked under your desk, have you?" He said, with his head on his palm.

"Am I supposed to?

"Yes." Len was always straightforward with her, it made her mad.

She looked under her desk and saw a pull-out screen. There were also headphones.

"Put on the head phones. I'll do the rest." She did what she was told and watched him type quickly on the screen. He found the instrumental version then copied the music to a CD. After burning the song, they went over to their teacher and asked if they could you a practice room, she agreed and they went to one.

"This school is so high tech." Natsuko said.

"Really? Where did you go to school before?" Len asked while putting the CD in a stereo.

"I lived out in the country side, we didn't have as much as this." She replied.

"Ah, I see. Ready to practice?" Len grinned.

"I'm ready when you are!"

Len played the CD and the two waited for their cue to sing.

_Moo __yukiba__ ga nai wa__  
__Kono koi no netsuryou__  
__Ahh...___

_Haiiro no kumo Monochro no ken-sou__  
__Hizashi wa kageri__  
__Yugure wa iro wo kaeteiku__  
__Ahh, sekai ga niginde__  
__Sore demo suki de ireru ka nante__  
__Wakatteru kedo dou surebaii no__  
__Doushitara... Dosureba....__  
__Baka dana... watashi...___

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou__  
__Ureshisou na kimi wo miru nante__  
__Setsu naru koi sore wa tsumi__  
__Misete ageru watashi no omoi wo___

_Sakende mita Megaphone wa kowareteta no__  
__Dore dake senobi shitatte__  
__Kimi no shikai ni hairanai__  
__Ahh, itsumo manika hareta sora zenzen niawanai__  
__Kimochi ga osaerare nakute__  
__Doushitara... Dosureba...__  
__Naite nanka naindakara ne...___

_Daisuki___

_Tatakau no yo haato wo ute__  
__Shudan nante erande rarenai__  
__Sukkato hirari misetsukeru no yo__  
__Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no___

_Geigeki youi__  
__Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu__  
__Koi wa moumoku__  
__Kimi no kuchizuke de mega sameru no__  
_

Natsuko and Len grinned and high fived each other. They actually sounded pretty good together!

"You're better than I thought." Len said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsuko stuck out her tongue.

"Nothing, nothing." Len grinned and led her out of the practice room.

"Psh, sure Len." Natsuko followed him out of the room.

As they walked back into their music class, their teacher called them up to his desk.

"You two were very good in there." He complimented them.

Len and Natsuko bowed and replied, "Thanks you."

"Natsuko, have you had professional training?" Their teacher asked.

"Me? Oh, no. I haven't been trained at all."

"Ah, I see. You two can go back to your desks now." He smiled and dismissed them.

"Well that was weird." Len said when they sat at their desks.

"He scares me." Natsuko admitted.

Len laughed, and patted her head.

"You're such a little kid."

"Shut up."

x.x.x.x.

Natsuko was walking alone back to her apartment. Luka offered her a ride, but Natsuko didn't want to be a burden.

'_It's November 21__st__…the first day I met Kiro…_' Natsuko frowned at the memory.

Kiro Yikumo was his name. He was one of her closest friends, back in the country. He was quite tall, and had black eyes and hair. His personality…was terrible. He was the sloppiest, meanest, most dishonest person Natsuko knew…

But that didn't stop her for falling for him.

They dated for a few months, but Kiro got bored with her. He was just looking for someone to be with, and Natsuko was the perfect choice. He broke her heart and smiled when he did it. She tried to hang on to him, but everything was left in vain.

She sighed, knowing she shouldn't think about the past, being in the city was a new beginning for her. She smiled softly to herself, and continued to walk towards her new home.

"PSSSST! NATSU!" A voice called to her.

She turned around and looked around. There was no one there! Natsuko frowned at continued walking.

"NATSUKO!" The same voice yelled.

She turned around once more, and finally spotted who was calling her. Hiding in the bushes was a girl with brown eyes and long black hair that was parted to the left.

"…Is that you, Mi-chan?!" Natsuko gasped and ran toward the bush.

"Shhhhhh!" The girl smiled and pulled Natsuko behind the bush.

"Mi-chan! What are you doing here?!"

Mi-chan was her best friend, ever since she was 5. She was a very…different girl. She liked being very loud, and yet she was the deepest thinker Natsuko knew.

"I…got kicked out of my house…" Mi-chan frowned.

And she had a bit of a wild side…

"You…GOT KICKED OUT?!" Natsuko gasped.

"YES! And I was wondering if I can stay with you for a couple days…" Mi-chan pleaded.

"Of course! But what did you do?!" Natsuko asked.

"Nothing actually…my mom just…snapped…and said I had to leave…" Mi-chan looked down, her eyes getting watery.

"C'mon, let's go." Natsuko grabbed her friend's hand and led her home.

x.x.x.x.

"Thank God we have an extra room."

"That's not funny Kiyo-nii-san."

"I thought it was." He pouted.

"You two are so funny!" Mi-chan laughed at the siblings.

"Funny?" Natsuko and Kiyoteru looked at each other and laughed.

"I wish I had an older brother…" Mi-chan smiled.

"Mi-chan, you do…" Natsuko said

"But Akira is mean!" Mi-chan pouted.

They all laughed and continued to talk about all their old memories.

x.x.x.x.

Natsuko woke up the next morning, feeling very tired. She and Mi-chan stayed up late the night before, just talking. She looked toward her clock that read, "6:13" in a bright red.

"…I ONLY HAVE SEVEN MINUTES!" She yelled, successfully waking up Mi-chan who was sleeping in the room next to her.

"You better get ready!" Her voice called, groggily.

Natsuko cursed and quickly ran to her bathroom that had all her things ready. She changed into her uniform, put on some makeup, and fixed her hair in record time. She ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag, and yelled, "I'M LEAVING!" before running out the door. She ran as fast as she could, almost bumping into many people. Luckily, she made it to school on time with a minute to spare. She walked quickly to English, where she saw Rin waiting in the back.

"Where were you earlier?!" Rin yelled.

"I woke up late… Sorry." Natsuko smiled.

"Len got worried, it was pretty cute." Rin winked, making Natsuko blush.

"Why would he be worried?!" Natsuko asked, shocked.

"Because he likes you." Rin said grinning at Natsuko.

"…WHAT?!"

x.x.x.x.

heheheh.  
i feel evil :D

OH WELLLL!  
reviews = WIN!  
so yeah, review.

and check out my YouTube " kawaiixnatsuko"  
and my DeviantArt "meltdown-at-midnight"

kay, im done (:


End file.
